


Anchor

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's there, always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> References Roy's detox period, and the spoken words comes from Devin Grayson's _Inheritance_.

"Shoot me up or shoot me," he croaked from a throat too dry with heaving bouts of sickness.

"I hate drugs and don't use guns, sweetie, so you're stuck with me being here." The woman's voice was soft, caring, and he hated her for it. Hated himself for inspiring it. Wondered how she could stand being near him. He was a user, an idiot that had given his life over to drugs. She was like an angel, even if she had been Ollie's girl.

In and out of the pain and the misery and all the detoxification, she was there, the link holding him to life, making him suffer, making him be true to his words that he'd get clean.

And when it was over, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, he'd never let go of the anchor she was, no matter where life took them.


End file.
